Merlin The Great
by DarkWarriorEmrys
Summary: It's Merlin's birthday and everybody has forgotten it, or at least, so Merlin thinks. Arthur plans a party that involves a certain princess that we've all come to love, and apparently so has Merlin. On his birthday, Merlin finds a bird and names it...Arthur? All chapters rated T except one chapter rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Double Surprise

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so I really hope you like it. I like to pay great attention to grammer and spelling so hopefully all of my fics will be correct. I found _Merlin _while it was in its third season so I'm not that great in knowing some characters, so if you all could help me out that would be great. Also, you should know, I am American. I know a little French, but not enough to keep up a conversation. Mais j'aime francais! I'm hoping to post every week, but with homework and other stuff it may be a little while longer for some. I'm also open to you guys wanting to suggest some ideas for some short stories or one-shots, I'll do anything. Anyway, this first fic is the first of an arc. I think there will be five to ten in it, probably not ten, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm sure you want to read the fic and not my ranting, so here you go.**

**Summary: It's Merlin's birthday and nobody remembers, and not only that, but Arthur says it's someone else's!**

"Gaius?" Arthur whispers loud enough for the older court physician to hear.

Gaius jumps. "I'm sorry sire. I didn't hear you knock."

"Oh, I'm sorry Gaius, I didn't knock. Is Merlin awake?" Arthur asks, quickly changing the subject.

"He normally doesn't start his daily chores for another hour, sire." Gaius says. "Did you need him for something?"

"No. Actually Gaius, I need something from you. Today is Merlin's birthday, right?"

"Yes sire." Gaius says a little confused.

"I need you to act like you don't know Gaius." Arthur says. "I need you to send him to my room, I'll tell him that a princess is coming from one of the kingdoms to sign a treaty and it is also her birthday and we are going to surprise her, when actually, this party is for Merlin. You can't tell him Gaius." Arthur pleads.

"I won't." Gaius says, calming Arthur. "But sire, it sounds quite farfetched. What about the knights and other servants? They'll surely talk to him about his birthday."

"I have already told the knights, and Guinevere is telling the servants. Everybody, except Merlin and my father, knows the plan."

"Alright, but you know how much this is going to hurt him." Gaius says, giving Arthur his best "I hope you know what you're doing" look.

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur says, not noticing the look.

"You're welcome sire." Gaius says to Arthur's back, which is disappearing behind the closing door.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. I already have the next fic ready, so if I get a bunch of reviews I'll post early. Other wise, I'll post next week some time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Double Surprise

**A/N: Here's the second part of the arc. I love all the reviews so far and would like to thank PhantonTrancyVongola for all the help.**

**Summary: Merlin finds an injured bird. (short summary I know)**

One hour later, right on time, Merlin wakes. He looks out his window to see the sun just beginning to rise.

As he gets up he hears a bird begin to sing its morning song. Merlin looks around and sees the bird land on his windowsill. "Hello there, little one." Merlin says, holding out his finger for the bird to jump on. He gently strokes the bird with a finger from his free hand, when he feels something sticky on the bird's left wing. He looks closely at the wing and sees blood slowly seeping out of a cut. "You're injured." Merlin states to the bird. "Here," he says, "let me take you to Gaius." He walks out of his room.

"Gaius?" Merlin says.

"What is it Merlin?" Then Gaius notices the bird on Merlin's finger.

"I think this little guy's wing is broken." Merlin says, allowing the little bird to hop into Gaius' hands.

"Well, if it was broken, he wouldn't have gotten to your window." Gaius walks over to his table and sets it down, lifting up the wing to take a closer look. "The wing is not broken, it just has a cut. It should be an easy fix for you Merlin." Gaius says, holding the bird out for Merlin to take.

"Wait. Gaius, are you wanting me to use magic?" Merlin says, his surprise clearly heard in his voice.

"Yes Merlin. It may just be a cut, but it has traces of poison in it. The wound was made by a lycanthrope. Only magic can help it. Otherwise, it will die a slow and painful death."

**A/N: This bird is going to be a lot of fun later. :) I probably won't post again until next Wednesday because I'll be gone for a while. Don't forget to review! I love hearing your guys' comments and suggestions for later fics.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Double Surprise

**A/N:** **So, I actually managed to post early. I'm actually surprised by that. Anyway, my spring break was a bust. We had to take my sister to the hospital. :( While we were there several of my classmates showed up, with whatever problem they had, and so we all kind of hung out in each others room to cheer each other up. And I had an idea over the break! Leave a review saying whether or not you want an intro thing. If you want an example of what I mean go to Emachinescat's author page and look. It's hilarious, just have to say that. So I thought it might be cool if I did something a little similar if you wanted me to. Just leave a review saying if you want , again, I'm sure you don't want to hear my rants, so here's the fic.**

**Sumary: Merlin makes his decision about the bird, and he gets a "big job".**

Merlin considers it for a moment before his eyes flash gold, healing the bird's wing and removing the poison from it.

"Alright, it's done." Merlin tells Gaius, handing him the bird to check it over one more time.

Gaius gives it a thorough, final check-up, then allows the bird to fly back to Merlin, landing on his shoulder. "Good job my boy." Gauis says.

"Thanks, Gaius. I think I'll keep it. I'll name you...Arthur." Merlin says with a grin.

"Merlin? It's a girl."

"I know." Merlin says, walking to the door.

"Oh, Merlin. Arthur, the prince, not the bird, wants you in his room at once."

"Thanks Gaius. Anything else?" Merlin asks, hopefully.

"No, I don't believe so."

Merlin walks out the door with Arthur still on his shoulder.

_I can't believe Gaius forgot about my birthday. And surely if Gaius, of all people, has forgotten, than Arthur won't know._

Merlin sighs. "Oh well. At least I have you. Merlin says, stroking Arthur under the beak.

Merlin walks into Arthur's chambers, without knocking first. He looks around and spots Arthur, already dressed, and sitting at his desk, looking over a large pile of papers.

Arthur jumps. "Merlin, I didn't see you come in. I have an important job for you. Princess Mi...why is there a bird on your shoulder?"

"Oh, Arthur, meet Arthur. This little one here was on my windowsill." He decided to leave out the part about Arthur being injured before, because now there was no trace of any injury. He waits until Arthur's confused look disappears before he continues. "What were you saying before Arthur?"

"Oh, right. Today, Mithian is coming to sign a treaty, and today is also her birthday, so I thought we could surprise her."

"Alright, and what is my important job?"

"I want you to decorate the throne room with flowers and banners and so on. Whatever girls like."

"Does this mean I don't have to serve you today?" Merlin asks with a grin.

**A/N: So, yup here it is. I'm still waiting for you guys to suggest some ideas you want me to write for later fics. Come on, challenge me! Anyway, make sure you leave a review and tell me what you thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Double Surprise

**A/N: Here we are again. I realize that I forgot to do this on my first three fics so here you go. I don't own **_**Merlin. **_**If I did, it would most definitely NOT be ending. While I have your attention…I need your help! Does anybody know the cooks name?! It's been driving me mad! I need to know! Thank you to whoever is nice and is going to tell me. :) Much appreciated. Anyway here you go.**

**Summary: Arthur gives Merlin his chores (as usual) and, whoa, this is surprising, needs Merlin's opinion on something. :0 And Arthur (with the wings) takes Merlin to the forest.**

"Of course not. You still have to polish my armor, clean my room, muck out the stables, and all the other daily chores I haven't said. But Merlin, I would like your opinion on something." Merlin stands there, dumbstruck. "Don't give me that look Merlin. Anyway, what kind of cake do you thing she would like?"

Merlin thinks about it a moment before saying, "Vanilla cake, with vanilla frosting." _My favorite._

"Ok. Now get to work Merlin." Arthur says, trying to put some annoyance in his voice.

Merlin walks towards the door of Arthur's chambers, and is about to close it when he hears Arthur's voice. "Merlin!"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Make sure you hurry. Princess Mithian will be here by noon."

Merlin's shoulders slump in disappointment. "As you wish, Arthur." With his final words, Merlin shuts the door and leaves the young prince inside. "Well Arthur," Merlin says to the bird, "just you and me again. I don't suppose you would know where I can find some colorful flowers?" With that, Arthur takes off down the halls of the castle and leads Merlin to the edge of the forest. "Well, where now?" Merlin asks Arthur, who is sitting on the lower branch of a tree. The bird hesitates before taking off again, with Merlin rushing along behind it.

**A/N: Ok. I hope you guys like it. I think that from now on, because my summaries are so short, for this story, I'm just not going to do summaries anymore. With my chapters being so short, the summary practically gives away the entire story. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok. So I don't know if this is cheating or not, telling you about another one of my stories, but I wrote a fic with all of our **_**Merlin**_** characters doing a…special dance that is really popular right now, at least in the USA. So I thought, **_**well, what the hey. Why not?**_** So I hope you read it, like it, and as always…REVIEW! :) It's called Harlem Shake Time. LOOK IT UP! …What? I yelled at you? Psht! No I didn't. I don't know what you're talking about… :) And also, I'm disappointed in you guys right now. I don't have that many reviews. Why?! Why don't you review?! Ahem…Anyway, here is the next fic. Enjoy. And like I said before, no more summaries. And just a warning, it will say hill a lot. Sorry, it couldn't be helped.**

Arthur stops flying and lands at the crest of a small hill, allowing Merlin to catch up. As he's running up the hill, he trips and crawls the rest of the way up. "So what n…whoa." Merlin says, looking down the hill.

He looks at the large camp below. As he looks around, he notices a familiar face walking into a tent. He hops up and slides down the hill's side. Merlin just looks at the guards and they lower their weapons. He continues on his way and stops at the largest tent in the camp. He pauses only for a moment before he walks into the tent.

"Hello Mithian."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I wanted a cliff-hanger type ending and this was the best I could do at the moment. So leave a review telling me what you thought. And I don't have many people suggesting some later fic ideas. I need a challenge bros! Come on! Hit me with whatever you have! I will write all of them, no matter how weird they might sound. But just a warning for you who are going to suggest some, I will be putting who gave me the suggestion at the beginning, in the A/N, when I write it. So if you're thinking that you can give me a bad idea to make my fics look bad, than sorry, I just ruined your evil plot. Hahahahaha! I'm sure none of you would do that though, I just had to make sure you guys knew. So please review, telling mewhat you thought. I love hearing your thoughts, it sure makes me feel like I'm doing a good job.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here I am again! I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated for a while. Because I have been gone, I will try and update three more times today. But I have an excuse. Let me just say one thing. SCHOOL SUCKS! On the second to last day of school, my biology assigns us a ten page paper. (I had twelve.) But still! Ten pages! I loved writing the paper, but when your computer doesn't have word and you have to go over to a friends house to do it, it sucks!That's just one of so many excuses, but you probably don't want to hear them. So I finished the fic and I'm a little disappointed at the ending so I'm debating about just completely rewriting the ending. Everything before that you've already read will stay the same, just the ending might be changing. So if you have any ideas as to what you want the ending to be I might do something that you suggest. I always feel like I'm forgetting to tell you guys something. I don't know what it could be though... OH! Yes! I remember now! This will be a longer chapter. And just so you know, Mithian knows about Merlin's magic.**

Mithian turns around quickly. "Oh! Merlin! Gosh, you scared me." Mithian says with a smile. She walks over and gives him a gentle hug. "How are you?" Mithian asks, stepping back.

"I'm ok." Merlin says. "Oh, Mithian, I would like you to meet my friend." He leans out of the tent and from inside, Mithian hears a flutter of wings, before Merlin comes back in with a bird on his shoulder. "Mithian, meet Arthur. Arthur, meet Mithian."

"Merlin! It's so cute!" Mithian says, patting the bird's head with her finger. She stops and looks up at him. "Merlin? The bird is a girl."

"I know, Mithian." Merlin says.

Mithian laughs. "So what kind of bird is she?"

"I don't know. I've never seen the likes of her in Camelot. I found her on the windowsill with her wing cut. Gaius says the cut was made by a lycanthrope. She obviously isn't from here, so I doubt the lycanthrope is in Camelot." He pauses a moment. "Anyway, what are you doing in Camelot?"

**WARNING!: RATED M! SEXUAL CONTENT!**

"I was coming to wish you a happy birthday." Mithian says. "Could you send Arthur outside?"

Merlin opens the tent flap and Arthur flies out. Merlin closes the flap and turns back around to face Mithian.

"Merlin? We have another hour before we have to take the tents down. What would you like to do?" Mithian asks with a playful smile on her lips.

Merlin steps forward, leaving only an inch between them. Mithian slowly slides her hands up Merlin's back, removing his short and jacket, all at once. Merlin reaches behind her and unties her dress, and watches as the dress and her undergarmets slip off her shoulders and come to rest around her ankles. Mithian shivers, but not from the cool morning air.

"Merlin?" Mithian says, undoing the belt holding Merlin's pants, and lets go of it when she feels the belt loosen, and allows them to fall along with his breeches.

"Yes Mithian?" Merlin asks. He pulls her over to the bed where they collapse. Merlin climbs on top of her and kisses her neck.

"Nevermind." Mithian sighs.

Merlin stops and their eyes lock. Then, their lips and tongues meet, sliding past one another. Mithian breaks apart the kiss and pushes Merlin onto his back. She brushes her fingers down Merlin's chest, forming little circles. She stops, then sits up. Merlin sits up with her and rests his hands on her waist. He pulls her closer to him. He slowly inserts himself into her, then retracts, then pushes back in.

Merlin pushes her back down, and continues pulling out and pushing back in, and watches as her back arches. He pulls out and kisses her neck again, and slowly works his way to her chest.

"Your highness?" A voice calls from outside.

"What is it?" Mithian finally responds.

"We must leave." They hear footsteps walking away from the tent.

They get up and dress.

Merlin hugs her one last time and leaves the tent. He calls for Arthur, and a few seconds later, the bird lands on his shoulder. He strokes its head. "Fly ahead, but this time, show me some flowers. I'll be right behind you." Arthur takes off, back in the direction of Camelot, taking a short detour for flowers.

Arthur lands in a tree above a bush with pink, white, and purple flowers. "Mithian will love these." Merlin whispers. _I forgot to tell her happy birthday. _Merlin hits his forhead. "Come on Arthur. Let's go home." Merlin says, his shoulders sagging.

**A/N: Alright, this would have been longer, but I am literally being pushed off the chair by my little sister. She's a jerk. :) Like I said before, I will try my best to update two more times today to try and make up for being gone so long. Review!**


End file.
